Je suis mort ou pas
by RapistPanda
Summary: Ou comment est mort Zoro, ou encore Sanji. Zoro raconte sa mort, ainsi que la façon dont il a tué Sanji... toute ses choses étranges... ne sont pas des coïncidences... Deathfic essentiellement. OS pour Halloween, amateur de frissons venez lire ! Inspiré de Paranormal Activity ! /\ WARNING /\ Ça pourrait choquer T pour langage et contenu. Pas de xXx.


**Voilà un petit OS sur Zoro centric mais c'est du ZoSan. OS spécial Halloween. J'ai moi-même flippé de ce que j'ai écris, je me suis inspiré de Paranormal Activity. Voilà bonne lecture.**

_**Je suis mort… ou pas.**_

Au début, je faisais juste des rêves étranges, des personnes dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité mouraient, d'autres se faisaient torturer, ou encore violer. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Grossière erreur…

Les jours ont passés et je me suis mis à faire le somnambule, j'ai écris des choses ressemblant à des symboles dont je ne connaissais ni la provenance ni la signification. J'ai ensuite tenté d'assassiner mon colocataire dans son sommeil il avait était transporter aux urgences. Lors de sa première nuit à l'hôpital, je l'ai égorgé il était conscient.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillé, recouvert de son sang, sans savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Personne ne m'a soupçonné, et cette histoire a vite été oublier.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, rien d'anormal ne s'est produit. Mais je me suis rendu compte que les personnes dont j'avais rêvés étaient morte de la même manière que je l'ai avaient vu dans mes rêves.

Monkey D. Luffy : accident de la route. Percuté par un camion. Jambes arraché et déformation du visage.

Portgas D. Ace : accident de chantier. Écraser par un rouleau compresseur.

Nico Robin : explosion dans un bâtiment. Etait près de l'explosion, morte brûlé vif. Aucune trace du corps.

Je me suis alors enfermé chez moi, décidant de vivre en ermite jusqu'à ma mort.

Bizarrement, je ne suis, ni mort de faim, ni mort de soif. En vérité, j'étais déjà mort.

Vous ne croyez pas aux esprits n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je retranscris bien sur du papier ce que j'ai vécu, et qui je suis.

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit mon prénom. Je suis Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Le colocataire que j'ai tué ? Il s'appelait Sanji. Peut-être est-il comme moi à présent, coincé entre les deux mondes. Dans un vide intersidéral communément appeler « trou noir ». Oui comme dans l'espace, sauf que celui ne vous aspire pas, il vous empêche de monter au ciel comme on dit.

Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'est arrivé… étais-je possédé ? Ou encore habité ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ce que je sais, c'est que sa m'a tué de l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été vivant, je comprends mieux pourquoi mon colocataire pleurait devant ma photo. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne me répondait jamais, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi cette envie de tuer m'habite… chaque personne dans la rue, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir ses peurs, ses envies, ses problèmes, ses sentiments. Et tout ceci m'écœure.

Finalement, je n'ai jamais fais le somnambule… j'étais conscient de mes actes…

Comment suis-je mort ? Je vais vous écrire l'article qui a publié ma mort.

**Roronoa Zoro, âgé de 21 ans, est mort dans son appartement le 13 octobre. Voilà le témoignage de son colocataire, Sanji.**

_ Il était à peu près 1h du matin, on avait un peu picolé lui et moi donc du coup nous étions parti nous couché assez tard. J'étais dans ma chambre, avoisinante à la sienne, lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits provenant du salon. Je me suis levé, batte de base-ball en main, et me suis dirigé vers le salon. Lorsque je suis arrivé, la lumière ne marchait plus, et une ombre se profilait dans l'obscurité. Pris de peur, j'ai lâché la batte et courut en direction de la chambre de Zoro. J'ai allumé la lumière, mais aucune trace de lui. J'ai ensuite fais la suite logique des choses la personne se trouvant dans le salon ne pouvait être que Zoro. Mais je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire si tard, debout comme ça, au milieu d'une pièce. Je suis donc retourné dans le salon à contre cœur, mais l'ombre n'était plus là. J'ai avancé doucement, et je me suis arrêté à l'entente de pas derrière moi. Plusieurs secondes se sont écoulées avant que je ne réentende le même bruit, mais cette fois, à l'étage supérieur. Toujours en manque de lumière, je me suis dirigé vers les escaliers. Je les ai montés un à un. Arrivé en haut, j'ai entendu comme un verre se brisé. J'ai alors dit : « Mais c'est quoi ce délire… ». Je me suis hâté dans la chambre de Zoro. Il était là, devant moi, le teint livide et le visage inexpressif. J'ai alors prononcé son prénom comme un doux chuchotement, puis plus fort. Il a relevé la tête, dévoilant ses yeux totalement vitreux. Il s'est rapproché de moi, lorsqu'il marchait, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Pris de spasmes et de légères convulsions, je me suis enfui en courant. Zoro me suivait d'un pas nonchalant. Arrivé dehors, je me suis retourné et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Zoro. Il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. J'ai alors pris sa main, et c'est là que je me suis effondré à terre. Il était mort. J'ai ensuite appelé l'ambulance._

_Il nous a ensuite raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital._

_ Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ils ont emmené Zoro en salle de réanimation. Ils y ont passés plus de deux heures. Certains médecins m'ont raconté que Zoro avait repris connaissance plusieurs fois, mais son cœur n'émettez aucun battement. Ils m'ont aussi raconté qu'il portait sur lui des marques tribales d'un clan ancestral connu pour avoir semé la terreur dans plusieurs contrées aux Moyen-Age. Clan connu pour avoir pratiqué la magie noir et la manipulation des mauvais esprits. Ils m'ont expliqué que lorsque Zoro avait repris connaissance, il avait tenté des les tués. Ils l'avaient alors maitrisé et attaché. Malheureusement, Zoro était bel et bien mort quelques minutes après. Ils l'ont ensuite emmené à la morgue, mais ce qui s'y est produit était encore plus étrange…_

_Le médecin dit que lorsqu'il préparait les instruments nécessaires pour l'autopsie, le drap recouvrant Zoro est tombé à ses pieds. Le médecin s'est alors baissé pour rattraper le drap, mais lorsqu'il à tenté de se relever, deux fortes poignes se sont abattu sur ses épaules et l'ont maintenu au sol. Il a alors tourné la tête en direction de la table et a vu avec horreur que le corps de mon ami n'y était plus. Le docteur dit s'être débattu de toutes ses forces et d'avoir crié à l'aide une bonne dizaine de fois. Lorsque son assistant à enfin perçut le son de sa voix, il a pénétré dans la salle. Mais la seule chose qu'il dit avoir vu, c'est le professeur se débattant avec une personne invisible, et le corps de Zoro couché sur la table, non recouvert du drap blanc. _

Alors il s'est passé toutes ses choses… pour ma mort ? J'ai du foutre une sacrée trouille à Sanji ! Vous racontez comment j'ai tué Sanji ? D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je suis mort.

13 décembre, autant marqué le coup. Deux mois après ma mort. Sanji m'avait très bien oublié. Il pleurait de temps en temps devant ma photo et puis basta. Le soir, il avait passé la journée en compagnie de charmante jeunes filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. 00 :34, Sanji était tranquille entrain de baiser avec l'une de ses filles. Seule lumière, une lampe posée en coin de pièce, éloigné du lit. J'ai alors fait tomber la lampe, qui s'est éteinte instantanément. La jeune femme s'est mise à crier. Sanji l'a calmé faisant mine de contrôler la situation. Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la lampe. Je me suis rapproché de son oreille et y est chuchoter en son milieu : Je ne suis jamais partis, Sanji. Il s'est mis à crier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en revenir, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, il m'avait entendu après tout. Il a prononcé mon prénom inlassablement, sans jamais s'arrêter. J'ai alors fait exploser le lampadaire au dessus de leurs têtes dans un élan de rage. Il a commencé à dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait dû m'aider au lieu de prendre peur comme une fillette. Ne voulant plus entendre un seul de ses mensonges, j'ai fais exploser les vitres de la fenêtre en criant : JE T'AIMAIS ! Il a alors commencé à pleuré, à me dire qu'il m'aimait aussi, qu'il s'en voulait tellement. Je n'en ai eu assez, je l'ai soulevé d'une main et l'ai projeté contre le mur. La jeune femme s'est précipité vers lui, a pris son téléphone et composé le numéro du SAMU. Me rendant compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière, j'ai attrapé le téléphone portable et l'ai brisé entre mes doigts. Les cris et pleurs de la jeune femme se sont fait entendre dans tous le quartier. Pour la faire taire, je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux et lui ai asséné un coup de pied bien placé dans la cage thoracique. Les pompiers sont arrivés une demi-heure plus tard. Ils ont emmené Sanji aux urgences, ainsi que cette femme.

Sanji était allongé dans son lit. Il était si beau, dans ses beaux draps blancs allant si bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Je me suis assis sur le lit. Il a automatiquement ouvert les paupières. Il s'est reculé et m'a supplié de l'épargner. Il m'a supplié de le croire, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ma mort. Je lui ai dit : « Mais je te crois Sanji, c'est pour ça que j'en suis presque désoler ». J'ai sortis un couteau de ma poche et l'ai égorgé sans cri et gares.

J'avoue que j'aurai pu rechercher mieux comme mort… mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il meurt.

Pensez à ça, où que vous soyer, quoi que vous fassiez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous en vouloir à mort. Quoi que vous disiez, cette personne ne vous pardonnera qu'une fois que vous serez mort.

Alors, faite très attention… au monde qui vous entour.

Vous ne croyez toujours pas aux fantômes ? Vampires et autres créatures de la nuit ? Pourtant, comment pouvez affirmer ne pas croire en quelque chose que vous n'avez pas prouver ?

Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas croire tant qu'on n'a pas vu, mais on ne peut pas non plus ne pas y croire tant qu'on n'a pas prouver qu'ils n'existent pas.

Faite votre choix.

**Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Parce que j'ai vraiment flippé quand je l'ai écris ! Allez des reviews sil vous plait ! Et je promets de plus en faite XD Alors ? Faites votre choix )**

**Melis-chan**


End file.
